


Moonlight bruises

by Wtf_Aly



Series: Dream centric oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bruises, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtf_Aly/pseuds/Wtf_Aly
Summary: Managing to finally look out fully, I got a good glance at Dream.He looked like absolute shit. I didn't get the best view, it still being dark but I saw enough. Bags under his eyes that weren't there the day before. And a major bruise on his left cheek.The bruise is what got my full attention. I know he didn't get it at school the day before. I was with him for more than half the day. I even walked him home after school as well._____________________________or the one trope where hurt Dream comes to Techno's house for comfort.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream centric oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 414





	Moonlight bruises

**Author's Note:**

> instagram- wtf_isaly_art

My eyes were blearily and blurry when I opened them. Something woke me up I guessed. A thud of something hitting my window had me more alert. 

I reached over half dazed to grab my phone. The time read 2:31, who the hell was at my window this fucking early.

I stumbled out of my bed to go over to the window. Taking a few steps over to the right wall, I peeked out.

Right there in his original green hoodie stood Dream. The moon was reflecting light on his form. It made his hoodie look a more dull color.

I hastily tried to open the latch on my window. Dream stopped throwing whatever he was throwing when he saw me.

After a few more tries of opening the window it came free. Managing to finally look out fully, I got a good glance at Dream.

He looked like absolute shit. I didn't get the best view, it still being dark but I saw enough. Bags under his eyes that weren't there the day before. And a major bruise on his left cheek.

The bruise is what got my full attention. I know he didn't get it at school the day before. I was with him for more than half the day. I even walked him home after school as well.

"Can you get up?" I asked, it was what I called a loud whisper.

Dream just nodded in response. That worried me a bit more, Dream was never one to be quiet.

Dream was able to climb to a ledge, I then helped pull him up into my room. The both of us were out of breath, laying there.

"Dream?" My voice was hesitant.

Dream himself didn't look to be all here. His eyes never fully met mine, always looking behind me or right through me.

I raised my hands to lay at the bottom of his cheeks. Forgetting the bruise on his jaw, he flinched back.

I reeled myself back in just as quickly, not wanting to hurt him more. 

Dream finally managed to look at me, he finally really saw me. He took a big breath in before wrapping his arms around me.

"Techno." His voice was low, I didn't really hear him at first.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Pulling him closer to me, as I tried my best to soothe him.

"Let's get you changed, alright." All he did was nod at my suggestion.

Gently leading him closer to my closet, I did my best to stay quiet. The others were still asleep. The last thing either of us need right now is other people.

I unwrapped my arms from him, feeling worse when he let out a whimper. I dug through my red and black hoodies, I was looking for his favorite.

I came out of my closet with a black and green hoodie and black sweatpants.

I handed him the clothes, he looked at them for a few moments. Ridding himself of his own hoodie he absently changed.

I saw that he had a couple other bruises on his hip and ribs. God I hope he didn't have any serious damage.

Under all my worry was laced with anger, pure red anger. This wasn't the time now unfortunately, he could be hurt. My boyfriend could be hurt, I had to divert all of my attention to him right now.

"Are you in pain?" I needed to know. If he had to go to the hospital I had to tell Phil fast.

He shook his head in response. Okay. Not in pain, that's good.

He was hugging himself and that's when I realized that he needed comfort. I jumped back to wrap my arms and chest to his body again.

I led us to my bed, hopefully he would be able to get some sleep. His eye bags were a mission I had to get rid of.

Softly as I could I helped him lay in the bed next to me. His head immediately curled up next to my neck. Feeling his soft breaths was reassuring.

I merely hugged him closer. Whatever happened to get this way, it must have been bad.

Thinking back trying to make sense of this situation. I would wait until he fell asleep before I even thought of following him to bed.

When he got here, he wasn't well, all here. Either he was thinking hard about something or dissociationing. I hoped it wasn't the latter, that usually came with an experience.

I rubbed his back as best I could in a comforting manor. I hoped that I wouldn't touch any of his bruises.

The thought that he had bruises brought the anger back. But the most noticeable emotion was sadness.

I could feel my eyes start to get blurry and water at the thought. Blinking it away to hold it back, I looked down at Dream.

He was still curled up next to me, his face hidden at the crook of my next. His breaths were nice and even. He fell asleep.

I mentally thanked anyone upstairs. He must have been tired, I'm glad he was able to sleep.

Repositioning myself into a more comfortable pose. I also curled up next to him. My eyes felt heavier, that didn't stop a small smile to creep on my face. The moon was shining on his face.

Being able to see his features in a soft light was beautiful. His constellation of freckles were more prominent.

I fell asleep to the counting of his freckles. My eyes dropped slowly trying my best to take in every detail. 

Dream was the last thing I saw before falling into slumber, with him next to me.

Waking up to Dream right beside me wasn't new, he’s stayed over before. All the times cuddling next to each other was amazing.

Dream was still asleep, I blinked myself awake a few more times. Resisting the urge to roll around and stretch. I stilled when Dream started to twitch from my movements.

Y’know what. I’m not going to move, I'm not risking it. 

It’s been a few minutes when I heard a loud thump from outside my room. I closed my eyes in an attempt to contain my frustration. Dream was moving again and I hoped and begged that it didn't wake him up.

“Techno!” Someone was banging at my door. “Wake the fuck up!” It was Wilbur outside my door.

That woke up my boyfriend next to me. I looked down at him with a small smile. “Morning.” My voice was still a bit husky and deep from the sleep. Dream rubbed his eyes in waking up, he looked around like he was confused where he was.

“Who-” He untangled himself until he woke up. I finally was able to fully stretch, he too was doing the same.

“My brothers, sorry.” 

“Mhmm fine.” Dream was still not all awake, but enough. “How are you feeling?” I asked, I still haven't forgotten about the bruising on his body. 

Dream looked confused for a minute before it clicked. He turned his head to burrow into the pillow. A frown formed on my face and hugged him closer.

Wilbur then came bursting into my room. Uninvited. Whatever he was about to say fell short when he saw somebody else next to me in bed.

“Are you naked?!” 

“What! No!” To prove my point I let the cover fall off me as I sat up, Most of the covers fell more on top of Dream.

“Please tell me thats Dream.” He looked more worried now, Dream gave him a thumbs up from under the sheets. I saw him give a small breath of relief. “I’ll go tell mom then.” Thankfully he closed the door on the way out.

I heard Dream give a small chuckle at the small discussion we had. I chuckled too.

“Want to get up?” Hestianty asking, I didn't want to rush him. Letting out a sigh he sat up with his elbows as support. 

I got a better look at his face now, the bruise somehow got worse, there was more dark purple now. The edges were a light shade but still look nasty. Whatever happened must have been a hard hit, that only made me more upset. 

Dream must have seen my face, “It’s fine, I’m fine.” Staring into his eyes, “But it’s not.” 

I saw him gulp before he went on “I want it to be fine, so it is fine.” He said it forcefully as if he was trying to convince himself. 

“That’s not how it works.” My voice had a hint of desperation in it.

“I wish it did.” Dream looked defeated now, all prior words and feelings washed away. “Me too” 

We left my room after a few minutes of cuddles, our stomachs urging us to get some food. Dream was panicky at any loud noise.

“What if they see?” He was worried.

“I’ll be more worried if they didn’t see.” I knew it was a bit harsh but what could we do. Hiding it would only make things worse and I wanted to help and telling my parents was the best thing.

Dream didn't say anything, opting to walk behind me on the way downstairs to the kitchen. Wilbur must have come through with telling our parents that Dream was here, another plate was sitting on the table.

“Dream!-” Mom cut her words short when she saw the bruise. Worry and panic went through her face as quickly as she went back to the kitchen, likely to get a medical pack we had. Dream looked down at the floor at the response she had.

The whole kitchen fell silent when they looked at Dream, mom’s cut short response directed everyone to look.

Dad spoke “ Hey Dream, how are you?” 

“Hello Mr. Phil, I’m fine.” Dream was still staring at the floor, I held his hand as a way to try and give some comfort.

“Kristen must have gone to get the med-kit, she’ll be back soon.” Dad gave a short explanation that was riddled with emotion. 

“Hey big-D you alright?” Tommy gave an uneasy question. Dream nodded in his direction. I led him to the table, the two seats that were unoccupied and right next to each other.

Mom came back, I saw the wetness in her eyes. She tried her best to hide it quickly. Kneeling down next to Dream she opened the kit and took out a disinfectant. I didn't know much about medicine, Wilbur was more experienced in that realm. I don’t know if bruises even needed disinfection.

She did quick work of it, stopping when Dream flinched a little too much. “Are there any more?” Her voice begged that the answer was no. 

I answered her for Dream “ We’ll continue this after breakfast.” She nodded softy, I saw dad clench and unclench his fists a bit. Tommy still being quiet, Wilbur not saying anything.

After she came back after washing her hands breakfast was an awkward ordeal to say the least. No one was talking or making any noise, it felt that we would shatter something if we did. Dream didn’t eat much, stopping after a few bites.

Heading to the bathroom, mom followed behind us with the med-kit. We kept the door open, Dream didn’t say anything to it. In fact he hasn't spoken much, neither has anyone else.

I prompted him to sit on the counter and he did so without question. Mom looked to say something but decided against it. Dream got the message and took off my green and black hoodie.

There she saw, everyone saw the other two bruises on his body. One one his hip and rib cage. Dad and Wilbur decide to leave the bathroom doorway.

“Does your ribs hurt sweetie?” Mom asked. The both of us knew she was asking if there was any internal damage. Dream once again shaking his head, giving him a look of ‘please tell me the truth’ he shook his head again.

Mom got right to work on cleaning the bruises and wrapping the rib one. She put a patch on the hip and jaw one as well. She did a once over again, making sure there are no other injuries that she had to see to.

I held Dream's hand all through the processes. He squeezed my hand back when she was done, signifying he was good. Jumping off the counter, he forgot about his injuries apparently because I saw he didn’t expect the pain when he flinched.

I helped Mom clean up the med-kit before she turned to Dream. “Don’t do anything that could strain your body, it’ll make things worse alright.” 

“Thank you.” His voice was still weak and soft but it was something. Both me and my mom smiled at the response. 

Looking back at the door, I saw Tommy waiting at the edge nervously. Wilbur and Dad nowhere to be seen.

“Movie night?” Tommy suggested, no confidence behind his voice. Dream smiled at the idea, and suddenly all the plans we had today vanished. We were going to watch movies all day.

Mom went back to the kitchen to put away the supplies and the three of us walked to the living room. Wilbur joined us not much longer, hauling in plenty of blankets. Giving his favorite blue blanket to Dream.

Mom and dad joined us not much longer, laying down in the corner couch huddled together to watch the movie. Tommy sitting on the floor with his back resting on the couch. Wilbur lying behind him on the couch.

Me and Dream were left to cuddle on the love seat, to the right of where the couch was. We pulled the blanket over us to watch the movie. The lights were turned off earlier and the movie was already turned on. 

Quietly speaking under his breath, Dream muttered “This is nice.” I just hummed in response. This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a one shot I'm not planning to continue this. You can decide what happens after or something. I did this on a whim today cause I was bored and needing to write some angst. This was also a small break from my other story and shit. 
> 
> Hoped you liked it, 
> 
> ByeBye


End file.
